tarantinofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Uma Thurman
Uma Karuna Thurman es una actriz de cine estadounidense nominada al premio Óscar. Comenzó como modelo profesional para luego dedicarse a la actuación en 1988. Realiza roles como actriz principal tanto en producciones de bajo presupuesto como en superproducciones de grandes estudios. Ha participado en dramas, ciencia ficción y películas de acción o thrillers. Últimamente se ha sentido atraída hacia la comedia romántica. Sus filmes más conocidos incluyen varios con el director Quentin Tarantino. Entre ellos: Las amistades peligrosas (Dangerous Liaisons, 1988), Pulp Fiction (1994), Gattaca (1997), y Kill Bill (2003–2004). Biografía Nació en Boston, Massachusetts. Sus padres son Robert Thurman y Nena von Schlebrugg. Asistió al Northfield Mount Hermon, un internado en Massachusetts, y tuvo sus primeras experiencias en actuación en obras escolares. No era hábil en los deportes y sus calificaciones eran sólo regulares, pero destacó en actuación desde muy joven. Después de aparecer en una representación de The Crucible (El crisol) fue llamada por cazatalentos que la convencieron de actuar profesionalmente. Dejó la escuela para buscar una carrera en actuación en Nueva York y para asistir a la Professional Children's School, la cual abandonó antes de graduarse. Empezó su carrera como modelo a la edad de 15 años, siguiendo en esto los pasos de su madre y su abuela, que también habían sido modelos. Con una talla de 1.84 m y una figura espigada, fue una modelo exitosa y llegó a aparecer en un reportaje gráfico de la revista Glamour. En 1989, apareció en la portada de la revista Rolling Stone para el anual Hot issue. Rolling Stone cover archive. Rolling Stone. Consultado 6 abril de 2006. Hizo su debut cinematográfico en 1988, y a partir de ahí siguió haciendo papeles que le trajeron la fama y la atención de la industria cinematográfica (con su rol como Cecile de Volanges en Las amistades peligrosas (Dangerous Liaisons)). Poco después del estreno de Las amistades peligrosas, revistas y otros medios comenzaron a entrevistarla y las productoras de cine le ofrecieron nuevos papeles. Recibió también elogios de sus colegas en la película, por su profesionalidad. John Malkovich dijo: "En ella no hay nada de adolescente nerviosa, no he conocido a nadie que fuera como ella a esa edad. Su inteligencia y compostura destacan. Pero hay algo más. Tiene algo más que es muy fascinante"."Dangerous Liaisons' violated beauty, Uma Thurman, 18, is a little risky herself." People Weekly 31.n5 (6 de febrero de 1989) Más adelante, hizo una prueba de cámara para Quentin Tarantino, que estaba preparando Pulp Fiction. Tarantino inicialmente no tenía intención de darle el papel después de haber visto su actuación en La chica del gánster. Finalmente decidió contratarla tras cenar con ella: “Uma y yo estabamos haciendo una escena. Estabamos viviendo la película, ¿de acuerdo? Y me quedé pensando: «¡Dios, ella podría ser Mia»!”. En 1994, Pulp Fiction (Tiempos Violentos) se convertiría en una de las más taquilleras películas de culto de todos los tiempos, al recaudar más de 107 millones de dólares , con solo un coste de 8 millones de dólares.[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=pulpfiction.htm Pulp Fiction box office information]. Box Office Mojo. Consultado 6 de abril de 2006. El Washington Post escribió que estaba “serenamente irreconocible con una peluca negra, y está maravillosa como una desenfadada esposa de gánster”.Desson Howe. Pulp Fiction review Washington Post. 14 October 1994. Consultado 7 de febrero de 2006. Fue candidata al Oscar a la mejor actriz de reparto al año siguiente. La revista Entertainment Weekly afirmó que “de las cinco mujeres candidatas en categoría de actriz de reparto este año, sólo Thurman puede proclamar que su actuación le dio ataques a la audiencia.”Spingarn, Jed. "Uma Thurman: her piercing role in 'Pulp' is not for the fainthearted." Entertainment Weekly nSPEISS (March 1995 nSPEISS) Se convirtió en la actriz favorita de Tarantino, quien afirmó en un número de 2003 de la revista Time: “Thurman está a la par con Garbo y Dietrich en el terreno de las diosas”.Josh Tyrangiel Time Magazine The Tao of Uma. Consultado 5 de enero de 2006. Después de varios años alejada de papeles principales, reapareció en 2003 en el filme de John Woo Paycheck, y en su nueva colaboración con Quentin Tarantino, Kill Bill. Paycheck fue discreta con los críticos y la taquilla, pero Kill Bill relanzaría su carrera. En Kill Bill interpretó a una eficiente asesina profesional en búsqueda de venganza contra su ex amante. El rol le fue ofrecido por Tarantino -quien lo había escrito especialmente para ella- el día de su 30 cumpleaños. Tarantino también ha dicho que ella fue su musa mientras escribía el guión, compartiendo formalmente el crédito por el personaje de Beatrix Kiddo, el cual fue concebido por ambos en el set de Pulp Fiction a partir de la sola imagen de una novia cubierta de sangre. La producción fue postergada varios meses debido a que quedó encinta. Se consideró darle el papel a otra actriz, pero Tarantino decidió demorar la producción.Kill Bill Vol. 1 DVD bonus featurette La filmación tomó nueve meses y fue hecha en cinco países diferentes. El rol fue el más exigente para ella hasta ese momento, ya que pasó tres meses aprendiendo artes marciales, manejo de la espada e idioma japonés.Jamie Malanowski. Catching up with Uma Thurman. USA Today. 5 octubre de 2003. Consultado 7 de febrero de 2006. Esta película épica, presentada en dos partes, fue un éxito de taquilla y logró buenas calificaciones con los críticos. Le significó candidaturas al Globo de Oro por ambas películas, y tres MTV Movie Award uno por mejor actuación femenina y dos por la mejor pelea. Rolling Stone la comparó con: “un angel vengador salido de un melodrama de Hollywood de los años cuarenta”.Peter Travers. Kill Bill Vol. 2 review. 2004. Consultado 7 de febrero de 2006. La principal inspiración para realizar el rol de la novia fueron varias heroínas de acción de películas de segunda categoría. Las más notables fueron el personaje principal de Coffy (interpretado por Pam Grier) y el personaje de Gloria Swenson en Gloria (protagonizado por Gena Rowlands). Dijo que estos dos personajes son: “las dos únicas mujeres que he visto ser verdaderamente mujeres mientras esgrimen un arma”.What Made Kill Bill. MTV News. 10 junio de 2004. Retrieved 7 de febrero de 2006. Coffy le fue proyectada por Tarantino antes de empezar la producción del filme, para ayudarla a modelar el personaje. Sus próximos proyectos serán The Life Before Her Eyes de Vadim Parelman, un drama en el cual Uma interpreta a una mujer madura tratando de superar un trauma de adolescente. También la veremos en la comedia romántica The Accidental Husband, en la cinta para televisión My Zinc Bed en donde interpretara a una adicta a la cocaìna. Participara en la adaptación de Eoise In Paris en el papel de Nanny. Se confirmó su participación el film Motherhood, al lado de Minnie Diver, haciendo de una madre que vence los obstáculos para festejar los seis años de su hija. Posiblemente la veamos en las 2 secuelas prometidas de Kill Bill, en una drama al lado de Nicole Kidman, "Heartswap", y en otro drama èpico con Johnny Depp, Daniel Day-Lewis y John Malkovich titulado Man's Fate. Se rumora su participación en Thundercats: The Movie, interpretando a Cheetara. Enlaces externos * Vídeos en YouTube * Fotos en flickr * Foro dedicado a la actriz (en inglés) * Fotos de la infancia de Uma Thurman (en inglés) Referencias Categoría:Actores de Pulp Fiction Categoría:Actores de Kill Bill